Behind the Scenes: An Introduction to Behind the Tree Friends
Behind the Scenes: An Introduction to Behind the Tree Friends is an episode of Behind the Tree Friends in the "Behind the Scenes" section. This introduces all the characters as they explain what they do with this show. Transcript A video camera turns on as Britton is trying to adjust it properly. Britt: Hi. I am Britton. You probably know me from critically acclaimed shows such as Happy Tree Friends. Well, what if I told you that our show is more than meets the eye? *The camera zooms out to show him in his house* This looks like my house, but in reality... *He turns and shows a big set of camera equipment* This is a set BASED on my house. C'mon, I'll give you a tour on our new spinoff, Behind the Tree Friends! comes up that says "Premise" Britt: The premise is simple. This is about what we do outside of the actual show. Personalities may or may not match what we are in-show, satisfaction may vary. comes up that says "Section 1: Behind the Scenes" Britt: This is the kind of section we're on right now. It's about the making of episodes or what it's gonna be like to make an episode. There are many things to do, like make-up! shows [[Elizabeth] trying to apply make up on Melody Melancholy to make it appear as if her neck has been impaled by a knife, but Sekai Yande and Swift are nearby...] Sekai: It's not even like I'd like you in the first place! *She slaps Swift, who falls into the two other girls, causing fake blood to spill everywhere* Dummy! *She trots off* Swift: *Smiling away* She wants the D. back to Britt Britt: Outtakes! cuts to a clip from [[Ordinary Lyra] where Lyra tries to pull wrestling moves on Britt and Josh] Lyra: YOU. SAW. NOTHIIIIING- *She breaks out laughing, with Britt and Josh* Josh: *Though his laughter* I think we oughta not punctuate that for emphasis! to another clip from an unknown episode Josh: Britt! *Forgets his line about going through an entire roll of toilet paper in a day, so he asks the similar* How the fuck do you poop so much?! slowly turns his head to Josh, forgeting to tell him "Shut the fuck up", so he improvises like him Britt: Because I take a lot of laxatives! What's it to you, fuckwit?! *It shows the two laughing for half a second before it cuts off* Britt: Mishaps! shows [[Johnathan (Brittonbubba)|Johnathan] giving a lexture to Bytsa Dast about his swords. When Bytsa was about to pull the trigger of her gun, someone set off the "blood explosion" from Johnathan's neck too early] Bytsa: Jesus Christ, are you okay!? Johnathan: *Plays it off as him acknowledging that she wasn't paying attention, having the blood get on her* I became a fountain because you disappoint me. to [[Howdy] and Pierce about to hit each other with their types of sting instruments, but instead of hitting the weapons together, they accidentally hit each other, causing them to cringe and have the appropriate reactions to their pain] Britt: And just general fun in the filming process! was lying on the ground, pretending to be the welcome mat that was in front of the entrance to his house as an excuse to get trampled, which is one of his fetishes Clesta: *Sees that he is doing this, slightly chuckling* Britt: Don't you dare laugh at my fetish! shows Pierce playing his guitar as practice for having to sing in the episode Pierce: I'm on the Hiiiighway to Hell! Hiiiighway to Hell! I'm on the Hiiiighway to Hell! Hiiiighway to Hell! Bun: *Off-camera* You can't sing, shut up! Pierce: *Flips him off* Fuck you! Vanilla: *Off-camera, too* When and where? appears that says "Section 2: Filthy Friends" Britt: In a bunch of short clips, I'm going to sum up what the section is and why we get noise complaints. to a bunch of the characters doing a bunch of random things, screaming, exaggerated laughing, and more Britt: Next, our Let's Play and game streaming section. appears that says "Section 3: Treedashijiru" Britt: This is where we play video games. This is probably going to be where most jokes about the relationships between us originate from. shows Bun raging while playing an incredibly hard game (Shin Megami Tensei IV) Bun: Bullshit, my speed is higher than yours! to [[Kaliyah] playing Boom Blox trying to judge if adults, let alone kids should play it] Kaliyah: This game is so fun! You can throw things at bigger things! to [[Damia] playing Dead Rising] Damia: *Bashing though the undead with a baseball bat* Poom! Poom! Poom! Poom! Poom! Poom! to Wolfle, [[First], Broken, and Pranky, who are playing Super Smash Bros. together, with Wolfle losing] Wolfle: This game sucks! Broken: *Looks at her as if she actually meant it, then, after staring at her for a bit, he actually says something* ey b0ss fuck u man. to [[Gloomy] is playing Persona 3, and then sees the Protagonist use the Evoker (which is shaped like a gun) on himself] Gloomy: Yeah. That's some nice imagery. Especially for someone with clinical depression like me. back to Britt Britt: And last but not least... up a bunch of board games You think this is a game?! appears on the screen that says "Section 4: You Think This is a Game?!" Britt: We play non-video games. Board games, card games, Jenga, all that good stuff. to show Bun flipping a table which had Monopoly, then it cuts to Britt, Howdy, and Pierce playing Cards against Humanity Howdy: The school field trip was ruined by.... *Reads off the cards given to him* Drive-by shootings... *Chuckles* Sexual tension! *Bursts into laughter* That card wins! stands up in a victory pose, then it cuts to [[Ethan] and Fri playing a game requiring cards, with Aiden being there to watch them both] Ethan: I swear, you just sneaked a card up your sleeve! Fri: I didn't put shit up my sleeve! I saw YOU put something up your ass, though! Aiden: Fri- *He can't help but laugh at the comeback* cuts back to Britt Britt: And that's it. More people will come on as they please, so stay tuned! G'night everybody! to a "family picture" of the current cast with "See ya!" written on it Category:Fan Episodes Category:Behind the Tree Friends Category:Spinoffs